1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to urinals and in particular urinals having a remote reservoir and sample obtaining means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The usefulness of urinals for bedfast patients has long been recognized. Conventional urinals for male patients generally comprise a fluid receptacle having a narrow tubular opening to prevent spilling. More recent advances in the art, to overcome disadvantages of spilling and odor include urinals connected by conduit to a remote reservior. Odor and cleanliness continue to be a problem with the remote reservoir type of urinals. An additional problem associated with the remote reservoir type of urinal is that of obtaining fresh urine samples for analysis.